Chapter two (UTHP)
September 1st, 1991. Harry was currently sitting in a warded compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and no-one could enter it with the intent of annoying or harming him or any inhabitants, the inhabitants were his Inner Circle. Already Harry had reported Molly Weasley's actions that could have exposed the magical world, and he was hoping that she would get time in Azkaban and away from her poor children and let them grow as their own person. "Harry," Gemma Farley said, getting his attention. "How will you deal with the Firsties who might eventually succeed you and undo your changes? Draco Malfoy will likely have the children of his father's vassels and allies backing him." "I'm going to choose a few potential successors and train them up, while weakening the rejects to ensure that my changes remain. I won't hesitate to take harsh actions against them. They mean nothing to me and I have the backing of House Black and Potter, and most of Malfoy's vassals are indebted to House Black and can have those called due. Also, House Malfoy was once sworn to House Black, but hasn't re-sworn those oaths and Narcissa and her extravagant dowry can be easily reclaimed. My legacy is secure." Harry replied, to his Inner Circles admiration. "You could deal a severe blow to the Dark Faction..." Adrian Pucey said in amazement. "Lucius Malfoy was You-Know-Who's bank for his wars and to weaken him would be a huge victory for you." "Might even cow the entire Slytherin House into submission for a while." Terence Higgs added in agreement. "And everyone would blame an arrogant Draco Malfoy for their troubles, which would severely damage his support base and credibility, and reduce or remove him as threat." Harry said, stating an as of yet over looked benefit. "I'm glad we're on the same side," Adrian said, in respect and fear for Harry. Terence nodded in agreement. "As am I, my friend," Harry replied. "Well, I have to go on patrol," Gemma said. "You boys behave." "Never, I like you punishing me to much," Harry replied flirtatiously. "I'll punish you later then." Gemma said playfully, before leaving the compartment. "You should share the details of these punishments..." Terence suggested with a smirk. "I will once she dies of old age. I don't want to cause problems for her." Harry replied, before there was a knock at the compartment door. It was Neville Longbottom and he entered after being gestured inside. "Sorry, Harry," he said. "But have you seen a toad at all?" "Sorry, I haven't. Do you want me to summon him for you?" Harry asked sympathetically. Neville nodded and Harry quickly summoned Trevor and directed him to Neville's hand. "There you go, Neville. Prefects and older students should also be able to do that for you in the future. If you lose him again, of course." "Thanks, Harry!" Neville said gratefully, before leaving. Harry returned to his reading until he noticed Draco Malfoy enter his sisters compartment followed by his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sighed and went to break up the inevitable fight. Harry neared them just in time to here Draco threaten his sister... "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your grandparents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and it'll rub off on you." Rose and Ron stood up. "Is that so, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, causing Malfoy to turn around. "I seem to recall the scene of their murder showing extensive injury to Voldemort, with evidence implying that Voldemort was on the verge of death before casting the Killing Curse. Still, perhaps you need to be reminded what happens when Malfoy's cross the Potter's... You lose. Your grandfather lost an arm, a leg and had his life shortened. He even begged like a dog and screamed like a little girl." Draco looked enraged by the insult to his grandfather. "While the Malfoy's were playing Dark Wizard and molesting live-stock, our ancestors had a hereditary seat on the International Mage Guild. My family funded the wars against Voldemort and Grindelwald and we are still wealthier than House Malfoy. Don't threaten us, boy. You'll easily lose any war or conflict that you start. Though, technically, you have already lost. You and your family aren't in a position to even consider messing with House Potter." Having said that, Harry casually dismissed Malfoy. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said in amusement, while greatly enjoying Malfoy's humiliation. "I know." Harry said, before walking back to his compartment. Line break-remove text and replace. The Sorting had just finished, with Slytherin House getting nine students, and with Rosalie being sorted into Gryffindor. Unfortunately, Harry mused, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle somehow got into Slytherin. Dumbledore rose to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, like he wanted to hug everyone. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped or cheered. Harry, along with most of Slytherin, looked at him in disdain. Harry loaded his plate with the healthiest options and began eating. "Malfoy is glaring at you, Harry," Terence said in amusement. "I know, I'll end up having to put him in his place," Harry replied in mild annoyance. "The poor stupid bastard has no cunning. He's all but screaming his intention to annoy me for the entire Great Hall to see, and most importantly, he's giving me confirmation of my own suspicions and not concealing his actions. His rivals now have more time to prepare to advance their own agendas and/or capitalize on his failure or success." Harry semi-ranted, which amused his Inner Circle and the nearby people even more. Harry noticed Draco publically recruiting allies; again in front of him, and so did Harry's supporters. "He really is an idiot, and I can't even hold back against him out of pity without being seen as weak." Harry said, causing those nearby to laugh. The feast ended and Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor." "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry just raised an eyebrow. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" Harry just lip-synced as always, refusing to sing. After that torture was over, Harry left the Great Hall, and went straight for the Slytherin dorm. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry calmly waited with Adrian and Terence for the firsties to arrive, and he had just sensed the combined magical power of ten people arrived outside the door. "Here they are," Harry said boredly. Gemma led them inside moments later. "You will all wait for Professor Snape to arrive and give his usual introduction. After that, you will be allowed to retire for the night..." Gemma said, before sitting down beside Harry to assert her position of power. Snape arrived moments later and wasted no time. "Welcome to Slytherin House. You will all soon discover that the other houses will distrust you, loath you, and regard you as little more than Dark Wizards in training. Even the teachers will be biassed against you and trust the word of other students over your own. It is for this reason that you must present a united front." "You will not show weakness or division outside of Slytherin house! You will aid your worst enemy outside of this house and fight or argue with them inside it! Nobody in Slytherin cares if you break rules or curfew, but, if you do, do not get caught. In recent years, certain long held traditions have been outlawed and attempting to rape half-blood or muggle-born girls or claim them as property is punishable by castration, carried out by Hadrian Potter, the current reigning King of the Pit." That last part got some mutters. "I will not tolerate troublemakers, failing grades or undignified behavior. There are multiple people who will tutor you in all subjects, but they will not do the work for you... Not without compensation, anyway. There are private classes in History of Magic, taught by Hadrian Potter, who acquired his Mastery at age twelve. And there are private classes for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which are taught by several students. You are all dismissed, unless, of course, someone is foolish enough to try removing Potter from the throne." Snape said before stepping to the side. Harry smirked at Malfoy, daring him to try. "I will! That half-blood has no place in Slytherin, let alone as it's ruler! I will allow half-bloods and mud-bloods to be claimed and used as their owner desires." Draco said stupidly, causing Snape to groan at Draco's stupidity. "I know, the boy has Gryffindorish tendencies." Snickers at the insult. "He glared at me during the feast, all but screaming his intentions, and then openly recruited allies to oppose me. I'll leave your godson alive, sir, but I cannot promise anything else." Harry said, withdrawing copies of letters and levitating them over to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Houses Crabbe and Goyle owe House Black, of which I am heir, a noteworthy sum of money. My godfather will be calling it due at my request. House Malfoy has not renewed its oaths of fealty to House Black and is expected to either do so or be severely fined, with the marriage of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy being annuled and the dowry taken; with interest, of course. Also, should this course of action be taken, Draco will lose his family name... Unless Lord Malfoy adopts him, of course, but after this failure... It's highly unlikely." Everyone began processing just how thoroughly Draco Malfoy lost. Draco also realized just how great Harry Potter was at politics and strategy, and just how big of a mistake he had made in crossing him. He just damaged his own house! "All of these monetary losses would likely force House Malfoy to call all debts owed to them due..." Harry added, causing Montague and Flint to abandon Draco, with Pansy Parkinson doing so far more reluctantly. One by one, Draco's supporters abandoned him, with only Nott and the Carrow sisters, two second years, remaining. "You ladies are persistent, I'll give you that, but even the four of you combined will still lose a duel against me." "Duel or bow?" Harry asked, and Flint urgently whispered for them not to duel. "We'll duel you," Nott said arrogantly, after having quickly spoken with the Carrow sisters. "Fine with me," Harry replied, "but after that you and every one of Malfoy's supporters will bow and swear oaths to not oppose my control of Slytherin house in the future." Harry said, causing them to grimace. That caused Flint, Cassius Warrington, Miles Bletchley, Graham Montague, Pansy Parkinson, and most of his supporters to back him in combat. That caused the younger ones to look far more arrogant about their chances. "Bring all the numbers you want, it won't help you win." Harry replied, before looking to Snape. "A battle royale between the Malfoy faction and Hadrian Potter will take place in the duelling pit." Snape said, before opening the secret doorway to it and gesturing them inside. Once inside, everyone took a seat to watch Harry Potter's presumed defeat. "No killing or unforgiveables allowed," Snape said from the shielded judges podium. "The events that have happened or will happen tonight will be protected as a house secret. Meaning that no one may speak of it outside of Slytherin's dorms and common room." Everyone nodded as the combatant prepared, with the Malfoy faction looking confident. "Begin!" Snape ordered and Harry was immediately barraged by the spells of over a dozen people. Harry calmly withstood it while gathering his power... Just when his opponents thought they had won, Harry released the blast and knocked them back, and some even unconscious. Harry was a blur of movement as he rapidly stunned, bound, or immobilized the younger ones and then targeted the older students... Harry quickly blasted Flint, Warrington, Bletchley, and Montague with forked lightning from his wand and followed up with Stunners for good measure. Harry defeated the others mere seconds later. "Hadrian Potter has now secured his reign for the 60th time in three years." Snape announced, to a shocked Slytherin House. "The Prefects will show you all to your dorms, while I make sure that the defeated recieve proper medical attention." Harry began helping Snape with that, with him having basic knowledge of healing. "Why are you helping?" Snape asked, with a confused look. "I want to see how many mistakenly believe that I'm nice and helping these people out of kindness... And the defeated still need to swear those oaths." Harry replied, causing Snape to smirk. "Dorea Black certainly turned you into a proper Slytherin," Snape said. "Your father hates that, which I truly enjoy and get to privately laugh about... And thank you for not killing or maiming Draco." "You're welcome. I wouldn't do that to him without a very good reason, anyway." Harry replied. "You are going to easily gain your Defence Against the Dark Arts Mastery, aren't you?" Snape asked, getting a questioning look from Harry. "I can see that you have advanced knowledge of defending against them, and likely due to being skilled at Dark Magic. Your NEWTs and OWLs were perfect, Hadrian. And I'm not the only person who suspects you are gifted in the Dark Arts... Dumbledore suspects, but is strangely unconcerned and seems to think that you will be fine." "I'm Grey, rather than truly Dark. Dumbledore might sense that despite me concealing my magics true alignment. But, I do enjoy training in all aspects of magic. I prefer to get the full picture and experience, and to form my own opinions while remaining neutral and unbiassed in favor of Light or Dark magic." Harry replied, to Snape's approval. "They are all healthy enough to swear the oaths." Snape said, having verified their good health. And with that, they began swearing to not interfere with or oppose Hadrian James Potter-Black's reign or control over Slytherin House. Snape gave Harry an approving look. This oath prevented them from opposing even his successors and would ensure Harry's continued influence, long after his graduation. That done, Harry returned to his room and took a quick shower... And when he exited his bathroom, he was greeted by a naked Gemma Farley laying on his bed and masturbating. "Hello, gorgeous," Harry said also taking off his clothes and climbing on top of her. "Ready for your punishment, Mr. Potter?" Gemma asked. "I'm going to drain you of your seed." Gemma said, guiding his member into her. "Oh how I missed you this summer," Harry said, before starting to really fuck her. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry quickly adapted to his new classes Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures... Harry quickly realized that he didn't really need the first two. He was already far beyond his fellow students, but was pleased that Care of Magical Creatures was at least interesting and new to him. Harry was already considering taking his OWLs in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to free up more time for actual challenges to his intellect. Harry easily impressed Professor Snape with his knowledge of the Dark Arts and his ability to counter them, but that only caused Snape to test him and work him even harder. Still, Harry persevered and he continued impressing Severus Snape by passing every test set for him and becoming even more skilled. Harry absorbed Snape's imparted wisdom and knowledge like a sponge and was forced to use the Restricted Section and his own Private Library and House Black's to advance his own knowledge further. It was, quite frankly, awesome. Harry was learning more magic in a matter of months than most would learn in their entire lives! But that's not to say that Harry was neglecting his Potions Mastery. Far from it, in fact. Harry had also continued his steady advancement towards his Mastery and was advanced enough to have it by the end of the year. Harry's re-writing of several potions books with listed improvements and alterations had Severus in awe and caused him to inform Harry of when he thought he could complete his Mastery. Recognizing the Potion making mistakes of others so quickly was a great skill, an attribute of a Potions Master. Harry was often brewing medical potions for the Hospital Wing and assisting Snape with grading. Mostly the papers of the first-through-fourth years that Snape disliked grading. Unfortunately, Rose wasn't getting along with Snape as well as Harry was. Her being in Gryffindor had caused him to view her as a female James Potter, and her not passing his test had caused him to become more certain of it... She was alot like her father, on that Harry agreed, but she didn't deserve to suffer for her fathers actions. Harry's only concession was that Snape saw the look in his eyes and mellowed out some, not wanting Harry to plot his demise. Harry only needed him for another year at most and had already proven more than capable of removing all obstacles in his way, so it was best to merely not become an obstacle. Draco Malfoy had taken to annoying Rosalie out of his disdain for her and revenge against Harry, much to Harry's anger. Harry, in turn, ordered Malfoy to teach Crabbe and Goyle to read at his level, and would find much more work if necessary. It didn't stop Malfoy though. He continued harassing her and even challenged her to a duel, but didn't show up and had tipped off Filch, which caused Harry to consider Malfoy and Ron Weasley even bigger idiots. Harry had secretly purchased Rosalie a Nimbus 2000 within a day of her making the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and had taken measures to ensure that she and everyone else believed it was from their parents, instead of himself. It was Hallowe'en and everyone seemed to be at the schools Hallowe'en feast, enjoying the unhealthy food and light conversation about trivial matters... Harry wasn't wasting his time though, he had spent all of his free time in September and October working extremely hard, focused intensely on getting his two Masteries and was even causing Professor Snape to become somewhat concerned for Harry's health. Harry was completely healthy and was taking excellent care of himself. What good was amassing all of that power and knowledge if you couldn't live and enjoy the benefits? Harry had no intention of dying until he was damn good and ready! Harry was just about to get himself more carrot cake when Professor Quirrell ran into the hall and up to Dumbledore. He slumped against the table and gasped. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," Quirrell said, before sinking to the floor and fainting. "Pathetic..." Harry said, looking at Quirrel in contempt. Harry watched the ensuing panic with disinterest. Dumbledore brought them to order with a spell to get everyone's attention. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore ordered. All of Slytherin began following Gemma and the other prefect, with Harry and Adrian guarding the rear from attack. Harry's other supporters and the older students all had their wands out and were prepared to defend themselves and everyone else at a moments notice. "The feast will be finished here, everyone. Please find a seat and help yourself," Gemma said, once they were safe inside the Slytherin Common Room. Harry and some of the older students stood guard while the younger ones ate. Line break-remove text and replace. November 1st, 1991. Naturally, Harry learned the very next morning, from Professor Snape, that his little sister had fought the damn troll. Once Harry bandaged him up and used his healing knowledge to help him, he went to breakfast. After eating as fast as his manners would allow, Harry gave his sister a note to meet him after she finished eating, and waited for her outside the Great Hall. When Rose showed up, she was followed by her primary stalker Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "It's a family matter. I will be speaking with my sister alone." Harry said, looking at her friends coldly. Harry certainly disliked her continued friendship with the least of the Weasley's. Granger, nodded and moved to leave, but Ron standing where he was and glaring at Harry stopped her. "Run along, idiot boy. Interfering in the business of Most Ancient and Noble Houses carries a penalty of death..." Hermione gasped and Rose looked horrified. "Yes, quite helpful, but sadly Rose lacks the will to find a better friend, and I'll have to show you mercy." Ron looked smug about that, thinking that he was untouchable... until he was blasted into a nearby wall, unconscious. "He's alive and uninjured, but we should talk privately now." Harry said, looking at Ron with indifference. He led Rose away to a private room, with Adrian and Terence outside guarding the door. Once they were inside, Harry wasted no time, "Please tell me why and how you fought and defeated a troll." "Well, Ron was mean to Hermione yesterday when she corrected him in class. He said that no one could stand her and that she was a nightmare. She ran into that bathroom to cry and the troll went inside it." Harry sighed. "I will never understand why you befriended the idiot. Let me guess, he has you playing lots of chess and neglecting homework to waste time with him. And I bet that you don't outperform the idiot because he would get jealous and be reminded of his own inferiority." The look on Rose's face confirmed it. "Rose, a true friend will rejoice in your successes with you, help you through your failures, stick by you, and support you. A false friend will stay by your side until they feel slighted, or someone tells a lie about you. A false friend will hold you back and will destroy your potential because it makes them feel good about themselves. It makes them feel equal or greater than you, or feel that they have power over you because they can make you waste your potential and drag you down to their level. Ron isn't happy unless everyone is on his level; an extremely low level." Harry paused. "In the future, when you are reflecting on your past, do you think you will regret not giving school your all?" "Yes, I want to be a great witch," Rose admitted, realizing that Ron was dragging her down. "I won't end my friendship with Ron though, he was my first friend! I'll just do better and make more friends!" Rose said angrily, but still refusing to abandon Ron as a lost cause. Harry sighed, at least feeling that was some progress. "Good, now walk me through the battle." Harry said, and after Rose sighed, began recounting it in vivid detail. As expected, Rose didn't have a strategy. "Next time a students life is in danger try telling a teacher, okay? Keep talking until they listen. You shouldn't have to risk your life to protect others at your age. I'm proud of you for doing a good thing, but you shouldn't have had to do it." Rose nodded. "You could have died Rose, and that would have been horrible and I probably would have snapped... You are a source of hope for those who fear Voldemort or were his victims, and if you had died, then so would have their hope. Study hard Rose and be the best you can be, but I hope you never have to fight Dark Wizards or the likes of Voldemort." Harry finished, and Rose nodded. Though Rose fully intended to become an Auror and fight Dark Wizards with her father and brother. They exited the warded room and were greeted by an angry Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Headmaster, Professor," Harry greeted. "I suppose your angry about my blasting Ron Weasley into a wall? He attempted to interfere in the matters of a Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and I showed him mercy because of my sisters unfortunate friendship with him." Harry said, getting that out before McGonagall angrily tried silencing him before he could tell the full story. And McGonagall does have a history of that. "Very well, but I will let you explain that to his mother." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to grimace in distaste. "Can I have the Cruciatus Curse used on me a couple times instead?" Harry asked, completely seriously and shocking the nearby people. "What? I think she's part banshee the way she screams and shouts. Why do you think Dumbledore is dumping that on me? Which is really mean, by the way, Headmaster. I'm your student and my ears require your protection!" Harry said, the last part causing Dumbledore to briefly smile. "Plus, I'm very unpleasant and unapologetic about showing Ron a great deal of mercy. And I dislike Molly Weasley, so I might actually make things worse." Dumbledore didn't change his mind, and Harry would explain this to Molly Weasley with Dumbledore avidly watching his new entertainment. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry, Molly, and Dumbledore were all in his office and Harry was fighting a smirk, much to Dumbledore's concern. Albus was concerned that he would be regretting this punishment intended to spare his old ears. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I blasted your idiot son into a wall, causing him to scream and cry like a little girl..." Harry began, angering Molly and causing Dumbledore to already regret this choice. "He arrogantly attempted to interfere in the business of a Most Ancient and Noble House. This crime has a punishment of death, generally carried out by nearest member of the family. You see, I spared that insecure, weak, idiotic, lazy, useless, bigotted, entitled little brat of death." When Molly moved to attack Harry, Dumbledore paralyzed her with a spell. "And honestly, if he were my son, I would have sterilized myself. Not that I could ever produce a child so utterly worthless and pathetic, but still. The good news is that you have five sons to be proud of. Sadly, I suspect that your daughter is lesbian or bisexual and likes a girl who is heterosexual." Harry said, just noticing that Molly had been paralyzed by Dumbledore when she tried attacking him over his insults. "Even I didn't think it could go that badly..." Dumbledore admitted in shock. "What are you talking about, Headmaster? I feel great! That was very therapeutic and I finally got to say all that in a safe setting. Honestly, I kinda felt like you were choosing my sisters friends by limiting her options and preventing us from coming out of hiding to truly socialize. I mean Ron is literally the worst choice of friend for her considering the people who would like to kill her. He is literally doing the Death Eaters work for them by weakening her. And Ginny has been brainwashed by those worthless books that my father allowed to continue and believes that my sister is some fairy tale hero and thinks she is in love with her." "I may have unintentionally done that," Dumbledore conceded, while greatly concerned about the damage he may have caused. Once more, Dumbledore had caused more damage through carelessness, and was resigned to fixing it, if possible, and hopefully atoning for his sins. "Well, have fun with the banshee," Harry said, rising from his seat. Harry left the Headmaster's Office, smirking in victory. Even Dumbledore would now become more disapproving of Rose's friendships with Ron and Ginny, and maybe even suggest that James take action against the publishers of those moronic books. Best of all, Harry had gotten more revenge on Molly Weasley. A vile, bigotted old bitch that called him a Dark Wizard and tried ordering him around like her own brood, in his own home, no less. The large fine imposed on the Weasley's had removed them from the Wizengamot for a while too. They would be out until they could pay it off, and wouldn't be able to afford the fees to remain an active member of the Wizengamot. Three months gone and Harry already had more major victories to his name... Houses Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Montague, and Flint all lost major amounts of money. Lucius Malfoy refused to lose the woman and child that he loved and paid the massive fines and returned the dowry to House Black with interest. He purchased the debts of his vassals and began slowly collecting repayment for all debts owed to House Malfoy, while rebuilding his Houses wealth. House Black gained a large infusion of wealth from Lucius' emotion fueled actions. Harry's victory was soured by Houses Parkinson and Malfoy agreeing to betroth Pansy to Draco, and that would allow House Malfoy to advance it's standing to Ancient and Noble within a generation and gain House Parkinson's two vassal houses. Harry had removed House Weasley from the Wizengamot for hopefully years, but was concerned that Bill and Charlie Weasley might help them pay off the fine. Harry felt it unlikely, Arthur wouldn't want to burden his children and wouldn't accept charity.